


Ivy Finally Dies

by basicbaka



Category: ivy fandom
Genre: F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicbaka/pseuds/basicbaka
Summary: Haley goes back in time to drown Ivy and free herself from this hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UROPHILE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UROPHILE/gifts).



Haley had had enough. Ivy had posted yet another vore tweet on Haley's twitter account and she was finally done.

"I'm going to kill Ivy" she said to current Ivy who was sitting next to her.

Using her incredible talents at everything, Haley built a time machine to travel back in time to the Europe trip they went on in 2015. These memories used to be pwecious one she had iTunes good chums, but that was before she knew how awful Ivy was in literally every respect. For example: saying she wanted Abby Lee Miller to ass vore her and carry her around the house. Like who says that???? And Ivy uses the :3c face too so that automatically makes her horrible.

Haley gathered the supplies she needed and flipped the switch to the time machine. There was no turning back now.  
........

A boat floated down the Seine River as the setting sun bathed everything in a romantic light. France was the City of Love after all. 

Haley was sitting next to Ivy on the boat. Ivy looked just like she remembered she did. She had hair... and eyes. You know, the normal Ivy look.

Haley instantly nutted in her pants when she saw her mommy. But she ignored it. She couldn't be distracted from her goal. 

"Woah dude dont be rude dont push my buttons till i ask ya to" Ivy said as she punched Haley in the gut. Haley remembered this as the exact moment she had realized Ivy was going to be vore mommy 4 life. 

"Hey Ivy can u hold this cinderblock with a rope attached to it??" Haley asked her mommy.

"Ya of course because I'm such a good person and friend." Ivy responded.

"Can you hold it by tying it to your ankle?"

":3c of course." Haley didn't know how Ivy said :3c out loud but she managed to do it.

After Ivy finished tying the rope around her ankle. Haley pushed her off the boat and she drowned.

Haley cried as she watched Ivy's body sink into the water, like Jack from Titanic. Haley shed a single tear for her mommy, then travelled back to her own time. 

......

Little did Haley know, Ivy had actually been the one thing stopping Christina from using her evil demonic powers to take over the world. Haley came back to the LITERAL ninth circle of hell. She fell into a depression and died.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Christina for the Ivy quote.
> 
> Ivy wants me to add more detail but I'm not gonna cuz I hate her.


End file.
